Intoxication
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake doing what he does best charming women and angering the police.


Snake had a love for women. It ran deep and stronger than any other addiction except for his hatred of the government. When you got down to it the government was a compulsion not an addiction. Women though fit that category. Especially in a world where they came with booze and drugs under the same roof. Snake wasn't really needing to relax which was the usual motivation for his indulgence in vice. No, this was all about man wanting a woman or two maybe.

Snake smiled as he looked them over. This place was new and had a lot of girls with few clients. Even better were the rather intoxicatingly beautiful women with trays bearing cocaine. As much as he loved women cocaine made it even better. He didn't want the drugs just yet. He still had his eye on a group of women near the bar. They were all legs and nice curves. The best about them is how their eyes drifted, lingering in his direction. Four. Snake hadn't indulged that much yet and he wondered if they could be persuaded to give in to his suggestion.

If he never asked he'd never know. Plissken saw a few more clients come in and decided it was time to see just how charming he could be. Sauntering over he slithered to the bar breaking them to two on either side. One of them was aggressive. He knew by the hand that was already under his coat. He didn't need to question which one because the brunette with the big brown eyes on his left had the grin of a devil. Snake looked between the girls with a curious and inviting smile.

"Are any of you fine ladies free for the evening?" Snake asked it without making eye contact. His back was to them as he ordered a drink. It wasn't that he was ignoring them especially the hand that had moved down his stomach and the fingers trailing along the edge of his holster belt.

"We all are." It was the one with the auburn hair. She was confident but also had a shy appeal to her expression.

"Really?" Snake finally met their eyes. Two pairs of deep brown eyes, a pair of emerald that went with the auburn hair and bluish gray eyes with hair dyed so black it shimmered blue. He took his time and smiled. "Do these pretty faces have any names?"

The women looked at each other clearly caught off guard. Plissken tugged on the lace top of the black haired girl's stockings and snapped it. "How else will I know whose name to scream?"

The girl's smiled and the green eyed girl blushed red as the highlights in her hair. That was something that Snake was very fond of. It was only a moment before he had names and catty looks started between the three who were obviously friends.

Snake set his drink aside. "So tell me, how much would it cost for all four of you?"

He had an honest curiosity. The girls on the other hand were stunned to silence and blushes. The boldest of them caught on first and the coyest smile he'd ever seen spread into her expression.

"You think you can handle us?"

"You and three of your friends' sweetheart." Snake slid his hand up the nearest one's back. It was a flirtatious but not overly sexual advance. They were all warming up to him and his reactions were natural to the possibility of getting four pretty girls in his bed tonight.

There was no more need to talk. The lips on his neck at the hairline, hands on his ass, up his outer thigh and the rather forward of the group was groping as her demeanor would dictate. Snake actually squirmed back against the bar. He might have bit off more than he could handle with these girls but then what harm could there be aside from spending all day tomorrow in bed? Snake groaned feeling like they might just put him up on the bar and pin him down. There was a definite, pleasant aggressiveness to them.

It was the blue-eyed girl who bit his neck. The hell if he could remember her name but as soon as she let go he kissed her. That got the others going, they all wanted a kiss and they're hands were getting bold. Snake's eye closed. The hands scratching through his hair and the two that were now pressing his legs to spread had to be a work of sin. He was all for sin.

"Why don't we find ourselves a nice bed upstairs?" Snake barely got the sentence out before he gasped because of the hand trying to work down the front of his leathers. He wasn't sure which one it was but someone was far more worked up over this than even he was. Two of the girls started walking toward the stairs. The anticipation had Snake's senses on overload. It only got worse when a pair of tie sided panties were pressed into his hand.

Even Plissken blinked a few times as he glanced between the four girls and the pink barely panties wondering which one they had come from. He didn't have long to contemplate it. The door came open, not that he noticed until he saw the fear and shock on the face of the woman who could see the door. Snake turned and saw black clad police coming in. Snake worked on instinct. One hand shoved the girl next to him behind him the other drew his revolver and opened fire.

"Is there another way to the alley out back?" Snake called to them as the first of the incoming soldiers fell. There were more than Snake could handle. Who knew how many but all that pent up lust turned to vicious anger when he was interrupted.

"Yes."

Snake followed the girls as they ran for the back. He didn't stop until both revolvers were emptied. Even Snake knew it was time to run. He was on their heels as he entered the dizzying halls in the back. At least the military had taught him to load weapons while running. A window busted in front of them. Snake didn't think as his hand came up, gun over the shoulder of one of the girls and shot the black belly dead.

"Keep moving." Snake yelled at them and they were on the move again. The door opened to the alley crawling with the devils humming for a kill. The four girls pushed back inside. Snake wasn't afraid. He held his keys out to them.

"When I get out there run for the Hummer across the alley. Driver's side is open. Start the bitch and get into the passenger side fast as you can."

They were scared but nodded. They trusted him. He could see it in their eyes as he picked up the AR from the blackbelly he'd shot in the window. "Ready?"

Snake didn't wait for them to answer. Plissken stepped out into the alley as if it was empty and glanced around. They hadn't noticed yet. Snake waved the girls out and they ran for the Hummer. That was when the black dogs turned. Snake didn't hesitate. He shot the first one to raise a gun before bolting to the vehicle.

"Get down." He yelled as he climbed in. The fear was there but they obeyed. Snake slammed the door shut and threw it in gear. It jerked into motion just as the gunfire started. Luckily the military made their vehicles bullet proof. The only worry was the windshield. Snake turned straight into them. A game of chicken but who really wanted run down? Even the crazy black bellies dodged out of the way.

Plissken sped up and made a run for the edge of town. He knew the place would be crawling with scum once they heard someone got away. Snake glanced over as he slowed the pace. There was enough distance between him and the blackbellies.

"Come on." Snake smiled but they didn't move. "No one going to put your asses in jail."

They came up from the floorboards like terrified deer after a hunter had passed. The youngest one with the dyed hair was crying in the passenger seat. Snake took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He wasn't worried and now his night with four girls was assured though he doubted they would be clinging to him for the same reasons. There was always tomorrow or the next day. 


End file.
